


川川

by orphan_account



Category: Produce 101 Janpan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 西西是性工作者。介意勿入。
Relationships: 川尻莲/川西拓実
Kudos: 3





	川川

**Author's Note:**

> 西西是性工作者。介意勿入。

川西坐在川尻莲身上。两腿岔开。本来就短的裙子慢慢往上跑。下面隔着薄薄的一层与川尻莲紧密相贴。

伸手摸向川尻莲还没解开的西装裤。隔着裤子用手挑逗，直到摸得下体肿胀的不行。这才将裤子拉开看着里面的性器一下子爆出来。

粗到是还挺粗。不过很长。

就是已经上过很多次班见过很多不一样的川西也要停下来仔细看看感慨一句的长度。

“啊。怎么办呢”

川尻莲还在昏睡状态。也不指望能让这个睡得半昏不死的人帮忙扩张了。只好自己提前在手上摸好润滑油呜咽着自己来。

川西头枕在川尻莲的肩上。在第一根手指进入自己身体的时候一口咬上川尻莲的肩膀。川尻莲看着有力气的身体实际上咬一口都硌牙。但也顾不得硌牙不硌牙了。他可做不出来在一个睡死过去的人身上发出自己搞出来的叫声。

其实自从川西开始接客就很少自己扩张了。见过直接进的客户。也见过前戏做的很足亲自帮他扩张的客户。还有因为自己阴茎太小所以拿了道具看他自己做然后专门欣赏他漂亮脸蛋上淫荡表情的客户。毕竟他的漂亮脸蛋在圈子里很出名。喝的烂醉如泥一切都得自力更生的客户倒是第一次见。

快速的做完扩张最后只塞到第二根手指就急匆匆的跪起来往莲莲身上坐。感觉再不做。身下人阴茎上的紫色血管会憋到爆裂身亡。

扶着川尻莲的身体一点一点往里进。川西刚做完扩张腿都还是软的。没进大半根还没全部没进去。自己头上就已经冒了一层细汗。

快要吃不消了。

最后只好狠狠心。一下子坐下去。一根直通到底的痛感差点没让川西整个人倒在川尻莲身上。感觉整个人都要被撕碎了。

为什么能这么长。

真是疑惑他妈给疑惑开门，疑惑到家了。

快被撕裂的痛感与爽到的快感共存。就算疼的要死也还要川西拓実自己动。尽力撑起自己身体的上下起伏。感觉下一刻就会累死在川尻莲身上。身体里的粗长在被自己紧紧包裹。

川西拓実还真是一条美人鱼。川尻莲用自己的武器作为刀片割开了美人鱼在陆地上生存的机会。

但是美人鱼还没体会到完全成为人类的快感。

川尻莲醒了。

感觉到身体不一样的川尻莲一睁眼发现一个人正骑在他身上。差点被吓到内射。反应过来发生了什么的川尻莲只好顺应自己本能的身体反应。抓住川西的臀瓣加快了动作。

最后的时候，川尻莲本想抽出来射在外面。但看着整个人累的抓都住不住川西只好顶着温暖射在里面。黏糊糊的液体从原本就被塞的满满涨涨的缝里流出。川尻莲右手摸出一点。将手上的白色液体一点一点抹上川西的嘴巴。

红色的果冻上粘上了一层白色甜粉。就像街边橱窗里吸人眼球的高档甜品。

累极了的川西全身泛着粉色。喘着气整个人倒在川尻莲身上。伸出胳膊想要将自己挂在川尻莲身上，但是累极了一点也抬不起来。

川尻莲见状抱起川西，手掌控着川西的后脑勺将他按在自己肩头让他休息。另一只手倒是顺着川西的脊骨往下摸，一直沿路摸到了刚刚才离开的洞穴💛


End file.
